Heero's Birthday
by Ta-chan
Summary: LIME! Heero recived a present on his birthday like no others. Heero + Duo. You have been warned. LIME!


" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.........." A scream echo through the whole house, which is where our story begins. It all started on that certain day. As any other normal days for the gundam pilots except, it was...   


**HEERO'S BIRTHDAY**   


Heero, awaken by the sound of scream. First thing on his mind, was to check out what it was because it's very unusual to hear screams like that in the safe house. But when he reconized the voice of the screamer, he immediantly changed his mind. _// Now what's that braid baka up to...He don't usually wake up till 4 more hours\\ _Heero smiled at the thought of Duo Maxwell. That annoying american. But than again, that's what made him so unique. 

_//You love him. You love him\\___

_No I don't___

_// Just admit it. You love him more than your mission \\___

_I...No...I don't_

Ignoring the little vioce inside his head, Heero walked over to the calender. Under the calener, there was a huge box with a small tag on it. ' TO HEERO YUY' Heero reconized the messy handwriting right away. It seems like a present from Duo, but...why. Not long till his question was answered. 

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEERO!" Quatre knocked on his door, " COME DOWN! WE HAVE A SURPRISE BREAKFAST MADE IT JUST FOR YOU!" 

_// The breakfast can wait, open the present first! \\___

_...___

_// THE PRESENT FIRST! \\___

_Well...___

_// It's from DUO! \\_

" Just give me a minute Quatre." 

After Quatre walked away, Heero quickly turn to the large box. Without any patients, he ripped the box appart. It was a brand new computer program just for his laptop. Spotted a note fell out of the box, Heero read it through, unable to wip the smile out of his face.   


**Dear Hee-chan,******

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you do like the present. I know, I know don't say anything about the wrapping. I admit it. I can't wrap presents. Well, at least i tried right? Anyways, I'll see you down stairs during breakfast! Have fun with your new computer program.**   
**** ****

**Duo******

**P.S Don't stay on the computer too long.**   
  


_// YOU LOVE HIM! \\___

_...not you again...___

_// So what if it's me again? what are you going to do about it?\\___

_...Omae o korosu...___

_// HA! You can't kill me. I'm YOU \\_

Heero once again ignored his inner voice and went down stairs for breakfast. 

In the kitchen, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei set up the breakfast table for Heero's surprise.   
" You sure this is a good idea Wufei?" Quatre asked Wufei feeling guilty of what he did.   
" Don't worry little one. Heero will love this present." Trowa placed a kiss on Quatre's forehead. As Wufei set up he last decoration. He turned around to face the other two pilots. " Now all we need is the main character to show up. I have to admit it. It's fun doing this."   
Quatre, still with doubts, " But..." Before he can finish, he was cut off when Heero walked into the kitchen, 

" Um...." Heero looked over the breakfast table. It was square shaped with red table cloth that covered the table head to toes. At the four ends of the table, there's strong ropes to hold it in place._// I didn't know we have a table like this...It must be the table cloth.\\_

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEERO!" Quatre, Trowa and Wufei said together.   
" Um...thanks guys but where is Duo?" Heero looked around and found no site of the braided energy ball.   
" He won't be joining us for breakfast..." Trowa quickly said as Wufei cut in." Yeah, he was busy doing something else..." And the sentence was finished by Quatre, " So he's all tied up and can't come to this surprise breakfast. Sorry Heero. I know how much you want him to be here."   
_// He did say see me in breakfast today...\\_ Heero was disapointed but he tries not to show, " Hn...why would I want that baka here to annoy me. It's ok Quatre." 

_// LIER, LIER PANTS ON FIRE \\___

_Shut up. What do you know anyways___

_// You want him to be here don't you. You want him to annoy you. Just admit it \\___

_No I......___

_// Youdoyoudoyoudoyoudoyoudo \\___

_ALRIGHT I DO...NOW YOU HAPPY?___

_// Yup \\___

_THEN SHUT UP!_

Heero looked down as Quatre placed his breakfast in front of him. Well, It looked more like a grand dinner. But ANYWAYS, just when Heero was about to start. He heard a small noise like someone trying to talk.   
" Did you guys hear that? I thought i heard someone talking."   
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei quickly jumped and said in unite, " NO. WE DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING."   
" Um....ok..." 

Quickly finished their breakfast, Quatre stand up to Heero. " I'm sorry, we didn't know it was your birthday today until Duo told us this morning so we didn't really have a present for you..."   
Trowa continued, " So we made a little thing just for you..." An Wufei opend the back door that leads to the park. " After you're done cleaning the kitchen, We will be in the park. Come and we'll give you your present."   
With that, the three pilots walked out of the door, leaving a very stunned Heero behind in the kitchen. //WHAT?!?!?!?!...They are giving me the present but i have to CLEAN THE KITCHEN?!?!?!?!\\ Heero start putting away the dishes. _//Gees, what a way to treat the birthday guy.\\_

Finally everything is cleaned, Heero removed the red table cloths. Surprised to see that under the table cloth was a table but a huge box painted in red. Curiosity took over his mind, Heero remove the roped and opened the box. Unexpected site appeared before him. The box was filled with tons of different kinds of flowers. but that's not what caught Heero off guard. On top of all the flower was a compeletly nude Duo was sitting in the center. His body was all tied up with a red ribbon which was tied into a large bow on the center of Duo's bare chest. His mouth was stuffed with red cloth just so he can't talk. Heero's jaw hanging on the gound, staring at Duo. 

_// OH HOHOHO...You want him \\___

_No I don't___

Heero swallow as he felt tinglings between his legs. 

_// You can't denine it. You want to carese that soft skin, run your fingure up that silky hair and...\\___

_ALRIGHT I ADMIT. I LOVE DUO I WANT HIM. I WANT TO TAKE HIM!_

Suddenly, Heero's eye caught a note hanging from Duo's neck like a neckless as he took off the note from Duo.   
  


**Dear Heero******

**Guess you found your birthday present already if you found this note. How do you like it? All of us can see that you're madly in love with Duo, but since you didn't made a move, we did it for you. He's now all wrapped up just for you to take him. Hope you'll enjoy your present. We're sure Duo won't complain at all. We'll be in the park if you need us. Happy Birthday and Have fun!******

**Quatre, Trowa, Wufei**   


_// See, even your friends agreed that you should be with Duo \\___

_...___

_// What are you waiting for? He's all wrapped up just for you \\___

_...___

_// Don't tell me you're gonna leave him there like that \\___

_...___

_// Whe...\\_   


Heero cut off his mind and quickly took Duo out of the box. Holding him in his arms, Heero headed upstairs toward his bedroom.   


Putting Duo down on his bed, Heero took a step back to admire his perfect body. Red robbon wrapped from his anckle all the way up to the neck. Crossed at his chest, the ribbon was tied into a bow. With his hair out of their usual braid and spread around the bed and his body. The site of Duo was unbelievable. Finally Heero lean forward till he faced Duo nose to nose, he took the cloth out of the angel mouth. 

" HEE-CHAN WHA..." 

Duo was cut off by Heero's passionate kiss. Broke the kiss after few minutes for air, Duo finally got a chance to talk. 

" Hee..." 

Once again he was caught off by Heero as he leaned closer and whisper into his ears. " Mine" Duo gasped as Heero trail down nis neck line with butterfly kisses. 

Finall, Duo choked out the words, "...why Heero...why..."   
With another kiss, Heero looked straight into Duo's clear voilet eyes. " Because I care for you. Because I wanted to Protect you. Because I need you, I wanted to be with you. Because...because..."   
Searching in Duo's star-like eyes. He found trust, confusion, fear and...love.   
" because ai shiteru..."   
Suddenly he notice the tears in Duo's eyes. They were tears of Joy. Duo pulled Heero down to him happily, " You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words." 

" And you have no ideas how long I wanted to say those words." Trail the kiss down to Duo's chest, Heero pulled the bow with his teeth. After Duo's free from the ribbons, he plant another deep passionate kiss and was replied with the same hunger from Duo. They both wanted the Love. With a firm hold on Duo's waist. He kissed him by the neck. " You're mine." 

" All yours Hee-chan. I'm all yours." Duo replied as they begin their first night together.   
  


Heero woke up from his slumber. One of the best he should say. He looked down at the sleeping figure on his chest. Run his fingures throught that silky hair and sofe skin, Heero smiled as Duo looked up from his sleep. " Good morning Hee-chan." 

" Good morning...koi" 

" Mmm.....koi....I like that" Duo moan as Heero start kissing him again. " I think I better get up and go down stairs for breakfast." Ready to get up, Duo was suddenly pulled back against Heero. " Oh no you don't. You're mine and you have to listen to me." 

Duo raised an eyebrow, " I have to listen to you? What gives you that idea? Anyways, What about Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, they're probably waiting for us down stairs." 

" You are a present which was gaven to me so I own you." Heero smirked and roll around till Duo's on the bottom, " and besides, They can wait. They gotta pay the price for giving me such priceless gift."   


T H E   
N **WAIT!**   
D   
  


" Um...yesterday morning, were you the one who's screaming?" Heero suddenly asked.   
Duo smiled sheeply, " Um yeah, the others were trying to...you know....the present..."   
They both fell asleep in each others arms. 

Meanwhile... 

" But Trowa, we have to wait for Duo and Heero!" 

" Quatre listen to me. They won't be coming down. How many times do I have to tell you HUH? " 

" But Wufei..."   


" QUATRE!!!!!!" 


End file.
